Resilience of the Mind
by Monday1113
Summary: After being kidnapped on his way home, Lloyd will truly discover how good the mind is at returning to it's original state. Will the ninjas be able to save him in time before he's too far gone? Rating subject to change. May contain potentially triggering content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, except this idea. I have the entire plot of this typed up, and the idea alone is explained in 1,108 words. I know what I'm doing.**

* * *

Resilience of the Mind

Chapter One

Lloyd's POV

"Well guys, I guess I'll see you later." I said, starting to run. It was getting late, and the sun was already setting, which meant that my parents were going to start freaking if I wasn't home soon.

"Later Lloyd!" Brad and Gene shouted, starting their walk back to their school.

The winds were picking up, and I could see dark storm clouds starting to get closer. Great. Just what I needed, trying to get across town in the middle of a downpour. _'Please just let me get home before it starts raining, please?!' _I thought, keeping an eye on the fast approaching dark greenish-grey storm. A small drop of rain hit my nose, and then another as it started raining, getting heavier with each passing second.

Running underneath the awning of a closed store, I started waiting for the storm to pass.  
With each minute, the rain got heavier, and my chances of walking home were getting slimmer. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating everything in a bright light, before it became dark, and the thunder clap roared all around me, the metal post in front of me shaking from it.

_'I hope Brad and Gene can get back to Darkley's in this storm.' _I thought, staring out at the curtain of water in front of me. It was like a wall of water on three sides, and I reached out to touch it. My fingers cut through the watery curtain like butter, and I pulled back. No way would I make it home in that without looking like I jumped into the ocean. _  
_

"Hey, kid, do you need somewhere to wait out this storm?" A voice behind me asked, and I turned, seeing a man standing behind the door of the shop. Nodding, he unlocked the door, and I walked in. "So what's your name?"

"My name's Lloyd." I said, looking at how empty the building was. "I thought this place was closed..."

"It is." The man said, and I whipped around, watching him lunge towards me. I dropped, letting him fly over my, crashing into the wall. Adrenaline began pumping through my body, and I quickly got up, going towards the door. Slamming against it. The glass panels in the door shuddered, but it stayed firmly locked in place. My hands, shaking, fumbled against the lock.

The man was faster, grabbing the back of my shirt, and tossing me away. My head hit the counter top, and stars swirled around me. Shaking my head, I got back up, grabbing something off the counter. A yardstick. As the man got closer, I pulled my arms back, as if I was about to hit a wiffle ball, and swung forward at the last moment. A loud crack echoed through the store, and he stumbled back. Blood dribbled down his face from his forehead.

"Oh," he said tilting his head side to side, cracking it. "You're gonna pay for that one Lloyd."

I didn't have a second to react as he plowed forward again, his arms catching around my waist before he pinned me to the ground, forcing both of my arms above my head with one hand. The other fished around in his pocket before pulling out a cloth. He slammed it down over my mouth and nose, pushing down on my face.

I couldn't hold my breath for long as the fumes went up my nose. The world was spinning, and I was staying still, eyelids closing, no matter how hard I tried to keep them open.

He let go, and I felt him kick my side. "You know, for a ninja, that was pathetic." With another kick to my head, the world spiraled into silent darkness, face pressed against the cool tile flooring of an abandoned shop, rain flooding the city.

* * *

**So yes, I'm starting another story. Shoot me now.**  
**Yes, I know I need to finish Bring Him Home(now rate M). I'll get to that.**

**No, this is not yaoi. (or not yet anyways.)**

**Chapter two should be up soon-ish. I'm most likely not going to have internet this weekend, so I'll be typing this up, or drawing art for it.**

**For those of you wanting a preview of the next chapter, go here. mondaygirl1113 . deviantart art/Safe-For-Now- 371703384**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hello, I'm back, and I'm alive. Most of this was written before I went to church with my grandmother, with my dress on backwards. -_-**

* * *

Chapter Two

Whatever was under my chin was slippery, and my neck hurt. Wonderful. Just the way I like waking up.

Lifting my head, I looked around, and tried opening my mouth to yawn. Running my tongue against the back of my lips, I broke past them, and a sour taste that I was familiar with made it retreat. Tape adhesive. _'Even better, the psycho put tape over my mouth.' _I grumbled.

"He's safe…for now." The man said, his shadow falling on the floor to my side as he passed the door. I heard a lock being slid back, and light flooded over me. The same man from earlier walked into the room, kneeling down next to me. pulling a phone away from his ear, the man hung up on someone, the other voice was mad. "Soon…" The man said quietly, brushing my hair away from my face. "Soon he will be my son though."

_'Dad. He was talking to dad He had to be!.' _The man dropped the phone onto the ground. My cell phone. Standing up, he stomped on it. Cringing as the shattering plastic echoed around, some of the pieces flying off, cutting at my feet. _'So my shoes are gone too…' _As the man walked behind me, moving something around on something, probably a table, I struggled to turn to look at him.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to make you something to drink. You've been out for a while, you must be thirsty, right?" I glared at the wall, furious with his tone. It was patronizing. _'How old does he think I am? Seven?!'_

When he walked back in front of me, and knelt down, I scoffed, and turned my head away. In his hands was a small, light yellow sippy cup. He set it down, before he removed the tape from over my mouth. "What's in that?" I asked as he lifted the cup towards my mouth. I pushed against the chair, and twisted my head as far away as possible.

"Drink it and find out." He said, lifting it closer towards my face. I twisted away again, and I could feel him getting angry. Smirking, I kept shifting every time he tried to put the cup closer towards my face.

"No!"I said, throwing my head forward to knock the sippy cup out of his hands. "I want to know what's in that before I drink it. I have allergies-"

"To cherries, certain dairy products, pine and maple pollen, and dog fur, I know. I read your file. None of those are in there. Besides, none of those life threatening, they just make you uncomfortable, have hives on your arms, and the left side of your face. They also-" I sighed and sat back, trying to make him stop talking. He picked up the sippy cup, and lifted it towards my face again. "Are you going to be a good little boy, or a bad boy?"

My head was throbbing from where it hit the cup."Depends on what that stuff is." I said, and as I finished, the man grabbed my jaw, and forced it open, grabbing something out of his pocket that I had seen before at the dentist. One of those things they used to keep your mouth open with.

"Like I said, you'll be fine. It's nothing bad."

With my mouth held open, he unscrewed the lid, and poured some of it out.

It tasted weird, kinda like warmed up milk. He removed the thing in my mouth, and I swallowed, shuddering as it slid down my throat. My eyes felt heavier, and I was glad for the tape that held me against the chair's back, otherwise I'd have fallen on this weirdo. I heard him put the lid back on, and stuck it into my mouth. As I sipped at it, I felt sleepier and sleepier, but I couldn't help myself.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed between when I fell asleep, probably because of a drug in whatever I had to drink, and when I woke up. It was dark, and since the sun had been going down when I got knocked out, so it couldn't have been too long.

_'At least he was nice enough to remove all the tape…' _Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and felt a light blanket fall off of me. _'But he put me on a bed? Creep.' _

Removing my hands from over my eyes, I looked down, and noticed that my clothes were completely different. Light green pajama pants, and a matching long sleeved shirt. _'Oh sick! That dude changed my clothes!'_

He put me in a different room too, the walls were a light color, and everything seemed like it belonged in a child's room. There was even a small wooden box in the corner labeled "toys".

Holding onto the bed's guardrail, I threw my legs over the side, and stood up, the room spun a little.

Walking towards the door, I found it hard to hold back the small-ish shout that burned at the back of my throat, making me want to gag and couch at the same time. Instead of the doorknob being where I could grab it without even having to look down, it was right at eye level for me. Not right. There was no way this guy was so ridiculously tall that His door knobs were level with his head. No flipping way.

Taking deep breaths, I opened the door, and walked out into what looked like any ordinary home's hallway, if the residents were maybe ten feet tall.

"Lloyd?" I froze where I stood, and turned around to see the man, sitting in one of those roll-y chairs you see in offices, the ones that can spin around, looking slightly exhausted. A big smile broke out on his face. "You've been out for a while, are you hungry?"

I shook my head, but apparently my stomach didn't agree, and let loose a loud rumbling sound. The man stood up, and grabbed my hand. He led me quietly down a hallway, and into a kitchen, picking me up and placing me on a stool next to the counter. "How long was I asleep?"

"About forty-eight hours." He pulled out several fruits from his fridge, and took them over to the sink, washing them off.

"Why's everything so…big?" He turned around, and laughed, drying off an apple with a paper towel.

"Everything is normal sized son, you're just smaller."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**Reviews? Pwease? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Do I look like I own anything? No.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"W-what?!" I spluttered out, watching as the man in front of me, normal sized, sliced at the fruits in front of us. Each chunk was small, as if he was feeding a little kid. _'I'm not little though, not inside.'_

"You heard me. That drink you were so happy to drink earlier, that was a tea designed to counteract the effect of Tomorrow's tea. I was so upset when I saw that you sacrificed your childhood to save your friends, turning yourself into a teenager, I immediately went to find this." He pulled out a small white vial, filled with a clear liquid, before he put it back away. "It made you younger again, so you can relive your childhood the entire way this time."

Handing me a small fork with dull tips and a bowl of fruit, I stabbed at a chunk of apple. "I was fine with growing up…"

"No you weren't, you did it because you had no choice."

"No!" I shouted, slamming the fork into the bowl. "I did it because I was tired of being treated like a kid, because I knew it was part of my destiny!"

His eyes became infernos and I didn't know what happened at first. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, and my face stung. Blinking rapidly as tears welled up in my eyes, I looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said coldly, picking me up before placing me on the counter, grabbing a first aid kit, and began to clean the small scratches from the fall. "You have to follow the rules now."

"What rules?!" I asked, wincing as whatever he was using stung my hand.

"My rules." Looking up at him, he didn't seem to notice, he was too preoccupied with cleaning out the scrapes. "Do you want to hear them now, or would you rather find them out on your own?" My stare returned to the specks in the granite of the counter top. "Answer me."

Shrugging, my thoughts took over. Weighing the possibilities in my head. I could give in to him and get answers. Ignore him, and get slapped again. Pride versus pressure.

The cold disinfectant soaked cotton ball was pressed harder against my elbow. _"Now." _A single word had never sounded more menacing until now. Squirming a little, I sighed and took a deep breath.

"What are the rules?" My body shook on the inside in shame and anger. I've always hated giving in to what others wanted me to, even when I knew I should. I couldn't help feeling like this. It makes me feel weak.

His hand gripped my chin lightly, tilting my head up so he could look me in the eyes. Just looking at him, you wouldn't think that he'd be the type who'd kidnap someone and turn them back into a small child. He just sort of looked like any ordinary dad you'd see working some normal job.

"You need to follow every single rule I tell you. That's one of them." Letting go of my chin, he tossed the cotton ball he was holding into the trash. "You're not to leave the house without me. Under no circumstance are you to go into my office, or any room I don't say you can go in. All of the doors are marked with tags around the handles. If it's green, you can go in by yourself. If it's yellow, I have to be with you. If it's red, that means no. Got it?"

Nodding, I reached towards the small bowl of fruit he had cut up, and nibbled on a slice of apple. "Yes sir."

"You have to be respectful of me. I'm your father, and I make the rules that you need to follow." Mentally scoffing at the man, he turned around and walked over to a cabinet, grabbing a small yellow plastic cup. Walking over to the sink, I watched as he filled it up with water. "From time to time, I'll give you little chores around the house. They'll be easy, but I'll expect them to be done before dinner." Handing me the glass, he picked me up and set me back on the stool, before sitting next to me.

I stared at the water, my appetite suddenly vanishing again. "What happens if I break a rule?" I asked, making sure my voice was quiet and small.

"The same thing that happens to every child who misbehaves." I looked up at him just in time to see him smile, his eyes said he was excited about telling me this. "They get punished.

* * *

**Hey guys, I just found out that for about 5 days during my family vacation I won't have internet, but I will have my laptop, so I'll be able to write and draw.**

**Reviews? Pwease? **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG.**

**Please let me express how sorry I am that all of you had to wait so long for any news from me. No updates and all...That can be pretty frustrating.**

**I want to tell all of the people who read/are reading/are waiting for the continuation of my NGN series that I'm sorry, but I don't think it'll ever happen. I had/have about a billion and 4 things I wanted to happen, but I just couldn't get them to flow like they used to. **

**Also, if you were a fan of Recovery Road/I don't know how I know you, that's also on a Hiatus, and possibly going to be discontinued. If you really wanted to know the entire mess of a plot I had planned, message me and I'll type it out for you. Be warned, it was a pretty hot mess of multiple plot lines.**

**The only things I'm updating now are ROTM, and Bring Him Home. I might be working on little things for other fandoms, but those are my main focus.**

**And hey, if you ever read Another Go: Ally's Chance, I'm just letting you know that I'm rewriting that with a new plot and what not.**

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Quentin's POV

I couldn't help but stare as my son yawned. The way his eyes closed, and just how quiet he tried to sound. Small hands pushed the half-empty bowl away.

"Are you tired?" I asked him, slowly getting up to put the dish in the fridge for a later time. He nodded, and I picked him up.

"Put me down!" As he squirmed, I continued to hold on, carrying him up to his room. Setting him down on the mattress, he glared at his feet, and crossed his arms. "I could have made it up here on my own."

"But you seemed so tired downstairs." Before leaving, I straightened his blankets over him, and turned on the night light. "Good night, son."

* * *

Lloyd's POV

As soon as he left, I kicked off the blankets. Quickly moving towards the door, I grabbed the small light he had left. It was one of those battery powered ones. Darkly's kept one in each room for trips to the bathroom at night. I set it down on the floor next to my feet before slowly twisting the knob. Unlocked. Perfect.

Peeking out, I nearly jumped back and slammed the door as he walked past my room, going towards his office. Heart pounding in my chest, my ears strained to hear the door click shut. As soon as it did, I realized I had been holding my breath. Picking up the light, my foot nudged the door slowly. _'Please don't squeak. If it squeaks, it's all over.' _Once it was wide enough for me to edge through, I did. Slowly walking down towards the stairs.

One by one, I lightly stepped. waiting to make sure it didn't squeak before I put my entire weight on it. I could hear each tick of the clock that was downstairs. _'Why is it that at night everything sounds louder?!' _As I tested the last stair, the door in view, I was greeted by that silence. _'Future note, the fourth, eight and tenth steps counting from the top squeak.' _As my feet hit the floor, my heart stopped.

The most agonizingly loud squeak in history ripped through the house. Upstairs, I heard a door open. "Lloyd?" He called, walking down the hallway. A door squeaked, and his footsteps got faster. "Lloyd?!"

Running towards the door, slipping on the hallway's runner, my chin hit the doorknob. Adrenaline ran through me, kind of like when I reached my full potential. Pulling on the door, I realized it was locked. _'Shit!'_

The man was running down the stairs now as I fumbled with the lock. My fingers were shaking like a leaf in the wind. Undoing the last lock, I turned the knob, right as a strong arm locked around my waist, jerking me back. It was open. The door was wide open now. Kicking as hard as I could, my nails digging into his flesh in a frenzied attempt to get free.

Everything seemed to blur, and I couldn't breathe enough. I was on the floor, a knee was right on the small of my back, and my arms were being pinned in front of me. The door was closed, and it seemed that all of the locks had been redone. _'Damn it!'_

"Calm down and I'll let you up." He said,not moving from above me. My eyes seemed to prickle, and my face was burning. Shaking my head, I refused to let myself cry over this. Slowly, I was able to breath properly, and the grip on my wrists let up. "Come on." Grabbing my wrist again, I wasn't even given enough time to pick myself up before he dragged me into a room past the kitchen. Setting me down on the couch in the little sunroom, I could see what it looked like outside. Angrily, he ripped a long piece of tape off the roll, sticking it on the tiles two feet away from the wall.

"Go stand with your toes behind the tape." His voice was calm, and he sat down in the chair across from the taped line. Once I did, I felt how cold the tiles were. He turned on a lamp, and grabbed what looked like one of those Sudoku books people take on trips. "Now put your hands on the wall. Palms flat." _'The wall's cold too...'_

For a few minutes, it was silent, except for the scratching of his pen on the paper. Cold seeped into my body, making me shiver. Now I see why he chose this. Not only was being cold miserable, but my body was straining to stand the way he wanted me to.

"How are you?" Turning my head around, he hadn't even looked up to ask.

I faced the wall again. _'I'd be a hell of a lot better if I was home instead of stuck with a pedophile.'_

"Answer me."

Sighing internally, I put on a childish tone, and tried to sound sincerely sorry. "I'm tired and I don't like standing like this. It hurts."

His pen scratched the paper again, writing down more of those numbers to fill in the squares. "Did you break a rule?"

I nodded. "Yes..."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I want to go home!" I shouted, getting frustrated again.

"But you are home."

Biting the corner of my mouth, I ignored the rest of the questions. Focusing on anything besides the ache in my muscles. He turned the lamp off, which made me jump slightly. Looking at the window though, I realized it was morning and the sun was rising. My body went numb a while ago anyways. I hadn't even noticed that the entire night was already gone.

"If you're hungry for breakfast, you have to say that you're sorry." He got up and knelt down next to me.

Stamping my foot, I winced and shut my eyes tightly. Pins and needles erupted down my leg. The man got up, and started to walk away as my stomach growled. The door opened. "Last chance."

He received silence in return, sighing, he left. Locking the door behind him.

_'Was that really a good idea?' _My eyelids fluttered a little as I continued standing. _'It_'_s not like he's gonna let me go hungry...right?'_

* * *

**Awww, poor Lloyd~ Just can't win.**

**Dude, my dad used that punishment on me(for like...5 minutes at most) and I never really screwed up once he started using that instead of time out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been dead on this story...AND I INTEND TO CHANGE THAT**

**So Yeah, I own nothing. I just like making my favorite characters suffer (who doesn't?).**

* * *

Chapter Five

Quentin's POV

Standing in the kitchen, I watched Lloyd struggle to stay still.

Turning towards the cabinets, I picked up a plastic cereal bowl and set it on the counter. Opening the sugary cereal box, the colorful pieces tumbled into the bowl. _'Last night was a one time thing. He wanted to test his limits. Plenty of kids do.' _Milk splashed into the bowl, and I set it down at the table, in Lloyd's spot. Placing a spoon next to it, I smiled. _'Today will be much better.'_

Looking at the exhausted child, I couldn't help the smile that slid onto my face. _'Definitely better. He won't be up to challenging anything I say.' _Pulling a small vial out of my pocket, I watched three drops land in the cereal, before putting it away. _'Nope. No objections today. No siree!'_

* * *

Lloyd's POV

The door opened again, and I felt my knees shake. "Lloyd, come eat your breakfast." Falling to the ground, I had to slide up the wall to stand. Every part of me hurt. It was taking all my strength to stand up, how I was going to make it to the table was beyond me. Sliding back down, I groaned softly. _'Maybe if I stay here long enough, he'll get the message.'_

"It's your own fault that you're tired and sore. You broke the rule, you took the punishment." He stood in the doorway, watching me. "Maybe you can take a nap this afternoon."

Anger surged through me at his tone. He was treating me like a child! Pushing myself up, I walked quickly towards the table, pushing past the man with his smug expression. Sitting down, I stared at the brightly colored cereal as it swam in the milk. Gross. Soggy cereal. Of course, my stomach growled at me, and I picked up the dull, child sized spoon, scooping up half-melted spheres. It left a weird coating on my tongue. "It tastes funny."_  
_

"Really?" He shrugged, and walked out of the kitchen, missing me yawn to the point of tears. "Can't imagine why. Come on, hurry up and finish your cereal. You still need to get dressed before you have lessons."

My shoulders slumped, and I squished my cereal against the side of the bowl, staining the milk light purple. Holding my head and staying awake was more of a struggle than I was used to.

* * *

I felt like I was trudging through syrup, or something like that. Everything seemed fuzzy, and I guess it was from exhaustion. Nothing stuck to my mind. Everything happened, and sort of disappeared.

Long story short, everything after breakfast, until now was a big grey blur.

Lying on my stomach, pushing a small train around on a wooden loop I had set up, sunshine filtered through the window. It felt warm against my arms, making me smile. The smile slipped away when I remembered where I was. _'Did he put something in my cereal this morning? Is that why everything seems dull?' _Another yawn slipped out of my mouth, and my eyes wanted to close even more. Shaking my head, I rolled onto my back, staring up to the ceiling. "He definitely put something in my cereal."

"Oh really? I did, did I?" Within half a second, I was in a fighting position, ready to get out quickly. "Calm down. I just came to tell you that it's lunchtime. Wash your hands, then come downstairs." He smiled lightly, reaching forward to ruffle my hair. Crossing my arms, I glared at his retreating back. Part of me wanted to sit up here in protest of being drugged this morning, and part of me wanted the nap that he had mentioned this morning.

_'If I go down there...that'll be me showing him that he has all the cards in this game. If I stay up here though, I might get punished again...' _Getting up, I trudged down the stairs, completely skipping the order to wash my hands. He was waiting by the door, back firmly pressed against the locks. Pretending not to notice him, I continued on my way to the kitchen counter, where I could see two plates. Pressing my back against the legs of the stool, trying not to sigh when my head didn't even reach the counter top, I glared at him. "How can I be sure you're not putting something in my food to make me behave the way you want me to?"

"Son, you have to trust me on this."

My eyes narrowed, or at least it felt like they did. "I'm not your son! How many times have I told you that?!" He stepped forward, and I balled my fists. I wasn't going to bend that easily.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I need you to remember the rules Lloyd. You have to respect me. I'm your father. You need to remember that. Everything I do is for your well-being and safety."

Angrily, I stepped closer to him. Moving in any other direction, or even staying put would have looked like I was scared of him. "The others made sure I was safe too!"

"Go to your room." He said, his voice suddenly very quiet. I didn't move. "I said go!" He raised his hand, and I took off, feet slipping a little on the wooden floors. Going up to the childish bedroom, I slammed the door, locking it behind me.

_'That's it...' _I thought, shoulders slumping down. _'I have just locked myself in a room that only has one exit. Super. Terrific. What the hell was I even thinking?! I could have unlocked the door, and ran!' _Looking around the room, my eyes fell on the window.

_'Well, maybe not every exit...' _Climbing onto the bed, I tested the window, pulling up on it.

Nothing. No give at all. Looking at the locks, I saw that they were going to be next to impossible to undo. _'There are more security precautions here than in a mental ward, I swear.'_

"Lloyd," My heart froze as the man knocked on the door. "Lloyd, open the door. Please. I'm not going to be mad with you." Laying down on my bed, I pulled the covers up over my head, and scrunched my eyes shut.

It didn't take long for him to unlock the door, whether he had a key, or knew how to pick locks, I wasn't sure, but he slowly walked in the room, sighing a little.

Keeping my breathing slow, and deep, I tried to fake sleep, just long enough to convince him I was asleep. He pulled the cover off of my head, and slowly stroked my hair. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. Just...bear with me. It's been so long since I had a son." Whether he was talking to me, or praying to some god who deemed the action of kidnapping, de-aging and calling a stranger your son was okay, I wasn't sure.

I did know one thing, he either was a father at some point, or I wasn't the first kid he's kidnapped.

* * *

**Like I said, I'm sorry that I didn't update this sooner.**


End file.
